An Answer
by Melissax3
Summary: My first Booth Express entry, and first Bones fic. Sully returns for Brennan, 5 years later.


Sully closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Here he was, outside of the Jeffersonian, ready to meet the woman he loved. Had, and still loved.

Exhaling loudly, he took his first step of many till he found himself a few feet away from her office. It had been just over 5 years. He'd mailed a couple of letters, dropped a few phone calls here and there, but 3 phone calls in 5 years hardly felt like enough. Not to mention the post card he'd sent, but immediately regretted, wondering if it caused her any pain to remember him. Maybe he was being too vain to think that something as small as that would cause her pain, but it was the last thing he ever wanted to do to her. And yet, he did it 5 years ago.

He thought back to the box on his boat. The one filled with letters he never sent. Letters where he wrote of how he missed her, how he still loved her, how he'd be back for her. He couldn't send them. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't.

Finally, there he was, in front of her office. One of the last places he had hugged her, had kissed her, years ago. The memories flooding back on him were almost too much, but he sucked it up like the former FBI agent he was, and knocked on the door.

Too anxious to wait, he just opened it. And that's when it all hit him. This is what he had left behind.

He saw her, half risen from her chair, auburn curls framing her face, blue eyes more resilient than ever, and her lips, slightly parted.

They seemed to gape a little as she saw him, but she soon recovered as she now fully rose from her seat.

"Sully, you're…" She struggled to find a word. "..you're back."

"I am." He let out a small smile and walked towards her. She felt the urge to step back, but resisted it.

"Temperance…God, I missed you."

She swallowed, knowing this was coming, but nonetheless unprepared.

"I, uh, I missed you too."

He pulled her in for a tight hug as she hesitantly put one arm around him, giving him an awkward pat. After they broke free, she took a step back, and he studied her. Feeling nervous, she glanced back at him.

He was some-what tanner. Still looked handsome. She knew more had changed, but she couldn't bring herself to conjure up an image to compare him to. He'd been gone for 5 years, and she'd all but forgotten he existed.

He finally broke the silence. "God, you look…beautiful. You haven't changed a bit." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back, still somewhat heasitant, avoiding his gaze.

"Listen, I, I know it's been a while." He paused, knowing what he wanted to say, just not how to say it.

"It has. Five years."

"And 3 months." He threw in, unsure why.

"Hmm."

"Well, you've always liked being straight-forward, so I'll just go right out and say it. I still love you." He paused, trying to read her expression, which as usual, gave him nothing. Still not discouraged, he continued. "I want you back."

Her jaw dropped the slightest.

"Sully, I-"

"Hey, Bones! Let's go, we've got a-" Booth paused from the doorway. His eyes immediately darkened, as the two turned towards him. "Sully."

"Hey uh, Booth. Been a while." Sully gave an unconvincing smile. _'Great timing,'_ He thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, it has." An awkward silence filled the room. "How've you been?"

"Good, good." He nodded his head.

"Hey, Booth. Can you give us a minute? I'll be out soon." Brennan interrupted.

Sully immediately saw the look of disappointment and almost heartbreak that crossed Booth's face as she said that. But as always, Booth tried to quickly mask it.

"Yeah." He turned, and exited her office.

Sully was so close to rejoicing, when her voice broke his thoughts.

"Sully, I can't."

"Wh-Wait, What?"

"I can't get back together with you."

"But, _why_?"

"It's just," She didn't know what to say.

"_Temperance_." He begged.

"I don't love you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Temperance, please-" The door closed. At least she could've given him an answer.

But as he looked out her transparent wall, he saw her, with Booth. His hand found the small of her back, and he gave her his charm smile. She responded with a smile of her own, one Sully had never gotten. Her eyes were as beautiful and blissful as they'd ever been, as she looked into his.

And that's when Sully realized, he'd gotten his answer.


End file.
